Welcome To Middle School
by Ayatsuri Sakkaku
Summary: Who knew middle schoolers could mature that fast? Let's take a look at the dark side of middle school eliteness. Maybe Hinata will find her way around it. Or maybe she'll be sucked in. [KibaHina]
1. Welcome, Let Me Give You A Tour

Welcome to this story. I'm trying something new. A Rantfic.

This rant was originally written by Emily(Tohru02) last year as we entered sixth grade.

Thus, giveing me inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is a _fan_fiction.

[Italisized is the rant

_

* * *

_

_welcome to middle school._

_it's your new home._

_let me give you a little tour._

----M----

My big day finally arrived. The day that seemed would never come. But, it was finally enclosing upon me.

My first day of middle school.

Normally, I'd walk to school with my friends...but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Konoha Middle School was my destination this morning unlike all my friends who happened to be attending East Konoha. Being an heiress to the prominent Hyuuga clan wasn't without work. Konoha Middle School apparently had higher standards in faculty and my parents strive for the best.

So, as the unexpected cold nipped at my bare knees--uniforms required skirts, a blazer and knee-high socks—I contemplated what I'd be missing this year. The promise made to stay together for our first year in a new school was already broken and school hasn't even begun. I quietly sighed in frustrating. I _really_ didn't want to miss all the 'firsts' that my friends had so excitedly imagined for this year, but there was no choice. Hinata Hyuuga, the shy girl, had no say in the matter whatsoever.

A gust of wind whipped my short midnight blue hair into my face. The wind struggled to pull my bag away as I turned to corner. It was an omen. This was not my place.

School wasn't supposed to be too far from my house but it felt like an eternity as I walked through the gates. All eyes were on me instantly as I made my way through the school grounds. I knew why they were staring at me. Wouldn't you stare if you saw a person with blank eyes, no pupils at all? Maybe it was because of that Hyuuga trait. Money is a huge advantage anywhere. Or maybe it was the fact that my cold-hearted cousin attended the school. Did they expect me to be exactly like him?

With thoughts swirling in my head, I unconsciously pushed through the doors and walked right into someone.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, a bad habit. A firm grip pulled my onto my feet and I met eyes with the culprit.

"It's okay." A brown-haired boy said. I found myself wondering why the hell he had two red triangles on his face but dismissed the thought of an inquiry.

I smiled in thanks and tried to head past him.

"Hey, I don't think I saw you last year. Are you knew to the district?"

_Crap._ Conversations weren't really my thing. I'm really shy.

"Yeah." I squeaked, keeping my eyes fixated on the tiled floor.

"Cool." The guy bent over so he was in my direct line of vision so I was forced to look him in the eye. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet 'cha." He extended his arm. Weakly, I grabbed it and shook.

"H-hinata Hyuuga." I said.

"I know."

Wait. What?

"H-how?" I questioned.

"Everyone knows who the new kids are this year. There's only one Hyuuga on the list. So, you must be her." Kiba explained with a smile. I was still completely confused.

"Here, I'll help you find your locker. It's going to be close to mine 'cause your last name starts with 'H'." He offered.

"Sure.." I had no choice.

So, with my new found friend, we embarked on the quest to find my locker. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as I'd thought.

----M----

Maybe things were bad. After finding my locker we discovered that we didn't share any classes. Kiba was nice and even walked me to my homeroom but it wasn't enough.

One again, I was alone in this school full of people.

As I entered my homeroom I felt all eyes land on me. I sighed. Was is going to be like this all day? I took a seat close to the door so I didn't have to walk with everyone watching my every single move.

Class had 'technically' started two minutes ago but no teaching had commenced. The teacher just sat there, reading a peculiar orange book. Porn? Was that even allowed?

A loud chatter interrupted my thoughts. Looking up, I spied a group. They were five minutes late but the teacher made no move to reprimand them. I just stared. They were all pictures of perfection.

A long-haired blond girl, with a body that seemed much too mature to be a six grader, caught my gaze. Her blue eyes laughed at me as she turned to link arms with a girl who had fluorescent pink hair—similar essence radiating off her as well.

"Settle down, settle down." Our gray-haired teacher commanded, removing his nose from the dirty book. Few students—including me—jumped in surprise as he revealed a mask and eye patch covering half his face. "I'm your homeroom teacher. I really don't care what you call me, Kakashi's fine though. Any questions?"

Charming. He was completely opposite of what I'd call an 'Exemplary Teacher.'

"Yes, Mr. Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked. I had a feeling that the kid was going to ask about the mask.

"What's with the mask?" Was I right? The kid was sitting right behind me so I turned around to get a glimpse of the inconsiderate guy.

My heart came to a halt. His cerulean eyes met mine. A fox-like grin crossed his features and I almost swooned. Whisker marks grazed his cheeks and his sunny blonde hair was ruffled in a cute way. He was really good looking. I mean _really_ good looking.

"It's personal. Maybe if I like you guys enough, which I doubt will happen, I'll tell you." Kakashi said bluntly, twirly in his desk chair and shoving his book into his face.

"Pervert." I heard the pink-haired girl mutter under her breath. I realized for the first time that the noisy group was situated next to the good-looking blonde.

"Sakura, are you coming over today?" The blonde said to the pinkette while chomping on gum, obnoxiously. 'Sakura' fit the pink haired girl wonderfully.

"Ino, are you crazy?" The blonde girl nodded 'no.' "Then why are you asking me a stupid question?"

Ino smirked. "Sakura, you know where authority lies. Just don't let your ego get as big as your fore-no wait, sevenhead."

The blonde girl brushed off Sakura's angry growl and turned to look at me. "You know, eavesdropping isn't polite."

I blushed a bright crimson. "S-sorry. I wasn't l-listening. I swear."

"It didn't look like it." Ino said with a cocked eyebrow.

"R-really, I wasn't. P-please believe me." Her eyes laughed at me once more. She was trying to make me plead.

"Are you sure?" Ino sang. Homeroom was only ten minutes but it seemed like an eternity. They were silently, well not silently, torturing me.

"Yes. I was not listening." I stated firmly with all my self-control, careful not to seem angered or make a fool of myself.

Sakura smirked. What was so funny? "Wow. Well we misjudged _you_."

Airy laughter surrounded me. What the hell was so funny?

My savior, the bell, came to my rescue on time. I sighed in relief and gathered my things quickly. The sooner I got out, the better. As I stepped through the doorway I felt someone grab my free wrist.

"Wha-" I spun around and stumbled forward, right into the handsome blonde.

"Opps. Sorry." He said sincerely, a change from his friends' tone. Ino and Sakura appeared behind him.

"Hinata, we've decided that we like you." Ino stated as if I should be bowing down in thanks.

Kiba's words replaying in my mind. _"Everyone knows who the new kids are this year. There's only one Hyuuga on the list. So, you must be her."_

"Like me?" I inquired, regaining my composure and standing up straight.

"Are you deaf?" Sakura asked bluntly. How rude.

"No." I stated blankly.

"Sakura, be nice. She doesn't understand 'commoner language.' Let me have and heiress to heiress talk with her." Ino smiled sarcastically at Sakura and turned to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "We have the next class together. Let's walk."

God, do these people know my social security number too?

"Hinata, we are formally inviting you to join our 'group.'" Ino explained nonchalantly.

"Group?" I was genuinely interested. Wait. Was I that desperate for friends?

"Yes, our '_group.'_" Ino air-quoted. "We are Konoha Middle School's elite."

Hello? It's the first day of school. How do you know who's elite or not?

"Okay?" I really didn't know why I couldn't have been born into a more subtle family.

"_You_, my dear, are the Hyuuga heiress. That insures your eliteness."

"Are you basing me off of my cousin?" I was curious to know why they thought I was elite just because I was a Hyuuga.

"No, not at all. It's your performance this morning," Ino smiled while reflecting on the homeroom's events. "that proves you are _elite."_

The bell for class rang. I pulled out the required tools for Math. Ino readied herself next to me.

"Don't worry. Once you're one of us, _you're one of us_." Ino stated and faced the board.

----M----

Apparently Ino _did _mean what she had said. The second I made my appearance in the lunch room for the first time crowds formed. Within minutes, "The Group" was there to rescue me.

"The Group" even invited me as a V.I.P. at their annual beginning of school party, which I danced with Naruto, the handsome blonde. In fact, "The Group" seemed to be the best set of friends I had.

Everyone was different.

There was the stoic successor of Uchiha Corps., Sasuke. The handsome son of a ramen company, Naruto. The flower goddess, Ino, who would inherit Yamanaka Flowers. Sakura Haruno, who's grandma was Tsunade, a famous medical doctor. And last but not least, Shikamaru, the lazy guy from a long line of intellectual award winners.

I guess I didn't stand out as much in this school. In my old district, I was the only person with a mansion but here, the status was mutual. It felt...good to know I wasn't the only one that had a private jet.

It felt like life was real again. It wasn't a cheesy-new-girl-chick-flick anymore.

It was my life. Just life. Not anything else.

Before, life was always on my tail, chasing me away. But now, I felt invincible. Like nothing could bring me down.

At least, I hoped nothing would.

----M----

_there's these things called cliques._

_groups of girls and boys._

_their sole purpose?_

_to ruin your life._

_never get too close to one._

_you never know if they resemble poison ivy or a flower._

_usually they're assembled in the heavens._

_or maybe the opposite, who knows?_

_so, if you wanna join, i wouldn't suggest it._

_all they want is your darkest secret._

_just so they can whisper about it and laugh about it in myspace comments. _

* * *

The last part was somewhat of preview for the next chapter. 

Review and tell me what you think. No flames though.

-MarMar17


	2. Secrets Are For Telling

New chapter! It's a miracle that I'm updating two days in a row.(I've never done that!)

This chapter may be slightly confusing so sorry to those who don't understand.

This chapter is also dedicated to the author of this rant:

Emily or Tohru02

Thank you to my lone anonymous reviewer!

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

_there's these things called cliques._

_groups of girls._

_their sole purpose?_

_to ruin your life._

_never get too close to one._

_you never know if they resemble poison ivy or a flower._

_usually they're assembled in the heavens._

_or maybe the opposite, who knows?_

_so, if you wanna join, i wouldn't suggest it._

_all they want is your darkest secret._

_just so they can whisper about it and laugh about it in myspace comments._

----M----

A loud clatter could be heard throughout the Yamanaka estate.

"Oh, Hinata! I'm_ sooo sorry._" Ino apologized with sincerity.

I just simply stared blankly at the computer screen. The coffee mug I had accidentally smashed lie there at my feet, in complete shatters.

"Hinata?" Sakura was by my side, trying to bring me back to reality.

"I-I trusted h-her." I said, still in complete disbelief.

Ino guided me to a chair. "So did we." Her voice reeked of similar disbelief. "But now we know." She stated seriously and looked directly at the computer.

I was stupid. Oh, so, stupid.

Sakura marched over to the open myspace page and downsized it furiously. "Don't worry, she _will_ pay." Furiousness laced in her voice.

I can't believe it. I told her with complete confidence that she wouldn't tell a single soul. No, I was stupid. I shouldn't have her anything. Sakura and Ino had even said that Ami was bad news, but I hadn't listened. But she wasn't supposed to tell...

Well, I guess I was wrong.

"It's okay Hinata, we'll take care of her." Ino reassured me and headed to turn off the lights.

We plunged into darkness as I made my way to the makeshift bed I was sleeping on tonight. All the while, thinking of the huge mistake I'd made. How could my Friday night get any worse?

----M----

On Monday, we received a message that Ami had transferred schools. During Kakashi's announcement, Ino shared a devious smile with Sakura. A quick smirk was exchanged with me and homeroom ended.

Woah. Would my old friends go _that _far for me?

No chance in hell.

----M----

_the boys?_

_haha, don't get too close._

_it's somewhat of a "look but don't touch" scenario._

_oh him? sorry. taken._

_oh him? JACKASS._

_him? ha, you haven't got the slightest chance._

_in kindergarten they learned manners._

_but, by their loss of recess hours, they've suddenly forgotten them._

_wanna try to teach them some? _

_don't even bother._

----M----

"Who do you want to with to the dance?" Sakura asked me. Our 'girl's only' lunch was complete bliss since the incident with Ami.

"I don't know." Sakura and Ino had made it _very_ clear that the elite girls didn't ask, the _were _asked. "What about you guys?"

"We've compromised that we'll _both _go with Sasuke." Ino said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at their silly affinity for the Uchiha successor.

I rose and made my way to the trashcan to throw my garbage(most of my lunch) away. I turned around to find myself face to face with the wall again.

"Sorry, again." I added with a smile. He grinned back at me.

"How you've been doing?" He asked, smile still plaster across his features.

"Great!" I squeaked. "I'm making a lot of friends."

"I've noticed." Kiba replied sarcastically.

"How 'bout y-you?" I asked.

"I'm good." His eyes were downcast. A slight blush appeared on his face. "Hey, are you going to the dance?"

Kiba? He liked me?

"Yeah, but I d-don't have a d-date." I replied boldly, taking a risk.

Kiba's eyes illuminated in a second. "Would you like to go with me?"

I bit my lip. Kiba was a nice guy and all but Ino and Sakura were going to help me win over Naruto.

"Sure." I smiled. I didn't want to kill the guy. Maybe jealousy would come into play with Ino and Sakura's plans.

"Great." He said. "I'll meet you at your locker after school on Monday. Don't worry, tickets are on me." With that he scampered off.

I returned to my table getting odd looks for my friends.

"What?" I asked in frustration.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" Ino asked in disgust.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Hinata, you're going with Kiba? What about Naruto?" Sakura asked with nihilism.

"I don't know. Kiba's nice." I was sure they wouldn't let me go.

"Okay, but we have to make him elite material by Friday or you dump him." Ino stated and stood up. The two left me to stand there.

"Crap." I muttered to myself.

----M----

Three days later, I found myself nervous. I didn't even like Kiba like that but I was feeling for him. Three days of inspection and instruction from Ino and Sakura could kill a person. But Kiba seemed fine as long as he was guaranteed the chance to attend the dance with me as a partner.

I sighed. How nice. There was a huge difference between Kiba and Naruto. Both of them didn't exactly have Shikamaru's genius, but there was something about Kiba that made him seem smarter than Naruto. Probably the fact that all Naruto could think about was ramen and Sakura.

Cringing at the thought of seeing Sakura and Naruto dancing later this afternoon, I made my way to my locker. Grabbing my outfit that Ino had generously supplied on short term. I had no idea that the dance was directly after school.

After racing in and out of the bathroom then to my locker, I waited. Students bustled around me. I closed my eyes to relieve the pounding headache I'd sustained in some random class. Something had a hold on my shoulder.

I must have jumped a mile in the air because everyone was staring wide-eyed. Kiba's howling laughter overcame all of the deafening stares.

"You survived Ino and Sakura?" I asked, shocked in a way.

"Yeah, they were...interesting. Are they your bodyguards?" Kiba joked.

"No." I giggled.

"Good, because that spot is occupied by me now." Kiba said softly and took my arm. I did have to admit that Kiba did look great without the unflattering school uniform. I half-smiled to myself. Maybe, just maybe I didn't need Naruto.

* * *

This is officially going to be a KibaHina for all you readers out there!

Review(no flames)!

-MarMar17


	3. It's Your Label, Uphold It

New chapter! I _need_ you readers out there to reveiw. Even if you don't like my writing review but don't flame.

This short little project is coming to an end soon. Probably two more chapters. It's a rantfic after all.

I don't own Naruto.

I do not own the rant but Emily(Tohru02) has allowed me to use it with her expressed consent.

* * *

_stress is everywhere._

_you can relieve it any way you choose._

_some choose to ignore it completely._

_others tend to relieve it by gargling gasoline in the bathroom._

_whether your relief lies in a bar of chocolate or a bottle of robitussin, feel free to relieve yourself at any time._

_just don't expect there to be a large crowd at the funeral._

_half the people here wouldn't be caught dead in black for fear of rumors that they're turning goth._

----_M_----

"Are you okay Hinata?" Sakura asked politely, somewhat scarring me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered and wiped the corners of my mouth. The sight of me throwing up probably horrified others but Ino and Sakura knew all to well why I was.

"Good." Ino linked arms with me in a sisterly way, at the same time snatching the bottle of cough medication that I hid constantly in my over-sized purse. "Because I want some."

I had no idea how we had resulted to this. Chugging cough medication in the bathroom definitely had never been something I'd looked forward to doing my sixth grade year.

But still, I sat there, watching and partaking in the intoxicating of our sixth-grade bodies. I don't know how it started. Maybe the stress of always everyone pushing us to be be the 'elite' had gotten to us. Or maybe it was the pressure we put on ourselves. I really didn't see any _need _for me to be the center of attention.

As the last of the cough serum slid down Ino's throat I found myself wondering why I was still there. Why I was still elite. The shine of my new coming had dimmed and nothing changed from day to day. It was the same thing, the same life, the same people, the same friends, the same enemies. It was all the same.

Maybe that was the reason. The fact that we needed a change. But why did it have to result to something as low as this.

"Hey, are you coming?" My eyes met Ino's and I nodded sharply. Grabbing my bag and wiping my mouth once more, I headed off with them. No one would ever know about our secret. That was good...or was it bad?

----M----

Two days later, the principle lead an investigation on the reports of smoking in the bathrooms. We all knew who it was. Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had made a habit of taking advantage of no supervision during free period.

No one told, though.

It all came back to the superiority of our group. No one would dare tell or face the consequences that impended. I'd seen what had happened to Ami, who simply just talked behind my back, but someone who got Naruto, Sasuke, _and_ Shikamaru expelled would probably not live to see another day. Knowledge is power, but in this case,_ so is money._

Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had taken to smoking outside now. No one would be able to sniff them out and teachers were now on constant patrol outside the boys' bathroom.

----M----

_now everyone take out your registration packet._

_behind the schedule and in front of the field trip forms, you'll see your label._

_mhm. no one goes by with out one._

_you wear a short skirt?_

_slut._

_you wear black?_

_emo._

_you have a ribbon on?_

_preppy._

_play basketball?_

_total air head jock._

_----M----_

I wore my uniform with black, ripped up leggings one day. The second I removed my jacket, kids around me snickered. I figure it was another behind-my-back joke so I shrugged it off.

That was, until Ino and Sakura asked me if I was turning goth.

"No. Why?" I asked, completely dumbfounded like normal.

"Your wearing black." Ino stated bluntly.

"So?" I pushed on, not getting her point.

"Then you're emo." Sakura stated, grabbing my arm and pushing up the sleeve. Of course I didn't cut myself, didn't we get enough depression release from the cough medication that we chug regularly?

"What's wrong with black?" I inquired, still not getting it.

"Come Hinata, I have some clothes you can change into." Ino dragged me to her locker then shoved me into a cramped bathroom stall.

"You didn't answer my question." I called over the stall door, getting frustrated.

"Black equals goth or emo. There's nothing to explain." Sakura simply said. I emerged from the stall and the two seemed satisfied with the transformation, leggings replaced with white leg warmers and boots replaced with red ballerina flats.

"Okay..." I said, taking in the new information.

Ino sensed the uncertainty in my voice. "Hinata, we must uphold our status. We are _not_ emo or goth...we are elite."

Her tone was dead serious.

It was kind of scary to see that they took this status thing so seriously, as if it were a life or death matter.

Maybe it was?

----M----

_it's segregation at a preteen level._

_don't dare sit at that table, it belongs to that group._

_and the drinking fountain is their territory, so don't you dare step foot in it._

_make sure that you check everyone's social calendar before having a party because if you dare have your social gathering close to any one else's, _

_it'll result in an instant beheading_

----M----

"Hinata, where are you going?" For the first time in our short relationship I saw Ino's eyes fill with fear.

"To woodshop. You have it too, right." I explained, unusually happy about switching rotary classes.

"Yes, but," Ino looked around frantically. "we can't go this way?"

These people confused me so much. There's always a silent rule that no one tells me about.

"Why?" I asked hopelessly.

"Because this is Team Gai's territory."

Team Gai? That's my cousin's group. They're nothing to be scared of.

"My cousin?"

Ino's eyes lit up with realization. "Oh yeah, Neji's your cousin, I forgot." She then dragged me in our previous direction.

Bipolar much?

"So when are you having your birthday party." Ino was right, my birthday was coming up. Again, I wondered how these people knew these things.

"Two weeks."

Ino's face paled, "No. You can't."

I sighed. Another unspoken rule?

"Why?" I heaved.

"Because Gaara's having his in two weeks."

Gaara? That scary kid that transferred from the city of Suna with his strange high schooler siblings?

"Oh." I understood. Not even the same _week _can be shared with these people. Sometimes I wonder why people are so selfish.

Little did I know, I was one of those people.

* * *

Like it?

Love it?

Hate it?

I don't care, tell me what you think but don't flame.


End file.
